Recently, the drones which fly with the propeller rotated by the motor have been put to practical use. The operator instructs a drone to perform flight control and take still and moving images by using a wireless controller.
For such drone flight control, the constitution in which, when one drone operated by one operator comes close to a different drone operated by a different operator, the different drone's flight is controlled is disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1).